


Arc 4: Lull

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: Sacrifice [6]
Category: The Secret Saturdays
Genre: Blood, Blood mentioned, Both these boys are more mature, Cryptids, Feast, Fish People, Gen, I'm pretty proud of this arc TBH, King/Prince Ulraj, Part 2 is very violent you have been warned, Sassy friends, Siren, Zak IS Kur, and then rapidly goes wrong, but actually more of a mermaid, death mentions, everything goes right, fishprince, humor?, kumari kandem, minor OCs - Freeform, rude Ulraj?, the Kumari, underwater kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: Zak's family decide to go visit their old friend Ulraj, after the tense situation in Mexico. But upon arriving, it becomes evident that all is not well in Kumari Kandem.





	1. Lull Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhhhh, I may go back and fix all my summaries.
> 
> Anyways, I was REALLY PROUD of this arc back when I wrote it, so I hope people are willing to give at least just this Arc a try.
> 
> I think I wrote Ulraj decently *shrugs* fish boyo is hard to write \\_(:/)_/.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy; feel free to ask questions or for clarification any time.
> 
> Also, if it isn't obvious, I'm a *huge* Redwall fan.

__

… _as the Crescendo rises,_

_The mighty sound spilling over,_

_Ocean unto the Earth,_

_During the vicious storm;_

_Turning to the lone violinist –_

_There is a lull in the sound._

_The screech of halting strings,_

_The trailing off of offended woodwinds_

_Halting slowly to their silence._

_Astounded, they look._

_To the one place they mustn't._

_They should listen, and count;_

_But the silence was too deafening._

_The chair sits empty;_

_Ever since the crash of cymbals,_

_The soloist has been…_

 

**Gone.**

* * *

 

Lull

* * *

 

In the water, four humanoid shadows rushed, silent and menacing. No more would they allow themselves to be plagued – the monster must be killed.

The lead one stopped, seeing a cave resting on the sandy bed, standing out dark against the fluorescent coral. He motioned with his spear, a simple affair with a wicked shell tip, and nodded once. The other three nodded once also; the message was clear. They were to rush in and slay it.

They sped towards the dark opening, the water swirling dangerously around them, but three of them stopped suddenly. The three – including the lead one – turned apathetic and their expressions became slack, their dull red eyes glazing over. The fourth one shook his comrades vigorously, well aware of the situation. But to no avail.

Something slithered out of the opening, making its way towards them. Seeing the creature coming, the unaffected one swam back home, a shred of hope that he could bring help. But in his heart he knew it was too late – his comrades are already dead.

The creature moved to the three paralyzed figures, who blinked, their eyes devoid of comprehension. Somehow, the effects wore off, but by then it was too late. They didn't even have time to scream as it darted forward.

The water became clouded with blood.

* * *

 

Zak woke up as turbulence hit, shattering whatever dream he had been having. He got up, rubbing a sore head. Dang turbulence decided to chuck him off his bed, and on the side with his dresser. How convenient.

… _before the Earth finishes its cycle._

He stopped rubbing his head suddenly, confusion clouding his expression.

_Find me!_

He shook his head, trying to dispel the thought. His mind felt clouded and fuzzy, like he hadn't fully woken up. Like the dream still clung to him, whispering through his conscious from the depths of his subconscious.

He walked out into the hallway, his door sliding shut with an automatic click. The halls seemed too bright, and the roar of the engine too loud to his still exhausted body. It'd been quite a few hours, so he didn't feel like he was going to drop dead, but he  _was_  still really tired. He was pulled out of his musings when he reached the dining room door. Emanating from under said door was the sound of sizzling bacon and a bombardment of smells. One of them (aside from the rich, smooth smell of coffee beans) was a light, fluffy aroma that could only be one thing. Pancakes.

The Saturdays turned to look at the door as it slid open, revealing a certain pajama-clad Zak Saturday with disheveled white-on-black hair, rubbing tired eyes and yawning. He sat down at the table, eyes lighting up considerably when he saw his favourite breakfast. He gave a tired, 'morning'.

Drew Saturday set a plate of breakfast in front of him, and kissed him on top of the head, saying, "Morning sweetie. You can rest a little more after you eat. We won't be reaching Ulraj's until sometime after Lunch."

He smiled at his mother, all the thanks she needed. Then grabbing his weapons of choice, gave a mischievous smile to his older-brother-figure Fiskerton. The gargantuan gorilla-cat smirked back. They then both attacked, digging into the meal vigorously, turning breakfast into a competition.

A usual morning.

* * *

 

Kumari Kandem. The underwater metropolis was thriving – despite recent events – under its young king's rule. Ulraj, his highness and ruler of the submergiant kingdom, was well respected and loved by his people. The citizens showed patience, knowing that he was still young and hadn't really gotten to properly grieve his father. Recognizing his own weaknesses, and showing a bit of wisdom, he had an old family friend help guide him in his rule. They made a good team – Ulraj and Koothra – and Koothra had no intention of overthrowing the young king. He was a loyal fishperson, Koothra was.

At the moment the king and his advisor sat in the throne room discussing what to do about the current predicament. One of Ulraj's hands lead to his neck, turning the pendant this way and that. Doc had returned it after Argost's … demise, as it were, but Ulraj didn't quite trust himself with this kind of power. He hoped to find a safe place to keep it, rather than around his neck. And no, they most certainly wouldn't use it for the - the  _problem_. It was simply too dangerous.

A guard suddenly burst into the throne room, dropping to one knee and crossing his right arm over his chest in a type of salute. He looked to his king, and when he received a nod of approval, spoke a bit breathlessly.

"Your highness, a human craft – a  _submarine_ , we believe – has been sighted coming this way. After a bit of surface investigation, we have found an airship anchored on the water. I made all haste to inform you."

Ulraj kept his composure, but inside he was squirming with happiness. A large airship and sub could only mean one thing. He shared a look with Koothra, the later smiling broadly.

"Perhaps, Sire, the Saturdays could be the answer to our current predicament."

Ulraj nodded. "That very well may be. But first, let us welcome them. I think a feast should be in good order."

The guard nodded, then stood. "I shall inform the cooks immediately, your good grace."

When he left, Ulraj deflated into the throne with a sigh that was part tiredness and part relief. Surely, the Saturdays would help. Plus, when the matter was solved, he had something rather important to discuss with them.

* * *

 

After docking the little sub outside of the underwater city's air bubble, all the Saturdays (including Fisk and Komodo) donned air suits and swam to a small aperture extending halfway out of the translucent dome. There they entered, going through a series of rooms, until they entered an air-filled chamber where they could discard their suits. (Such a building was used so that the people of Kumari Kandem could go through the pressure changes of water-to-air and vice versa more comfortably.)

After they had left that room, they entered one final room, where Ulraj and his advisor stood. They nodded formally, a small – but dignified – smirk on the young ruler's face. The Saturdays exchanged greetings, where on Komodo destroyed all formalities by tackling the young prince – consuming the delectable kelp necklace – and Zak laughed almost to the point of unconsciousness. Fiskerton almost joined him to that state.

Ulraj grumbled a few obscenities in various ocean languages as he picked himself up. Dusting himself off unnecessarily, he then shook Zak's hand firmly, that one competitive smirk dominating his face. Zak mirrored his expression.

"It is good to see you, Saturdays. I'd been told in advance about your arrival. You happened to arrive in time for a feast."

Zak's eyes lit up. "Really? That's awesome!"

Doc seemed a bit uncomfortable. "I hope you didn't throw a feast just for us."

Ulraj spoke in a voice of assistance. "Whether or not it was for your arrival, I do hope you will partake in it. My people love any excuse for festivities. But let us make our way there – we can converse more at the palace. If you'd follow me please."

They began to walk to the palace, Ulraj politely declining a carriage from his advisor. It wasn't that far, and Ulraj wanted to walk through the city.

They followed him through the oxygen-rich kingdom of Kumari Kandem. Even though he'd already been there countless times, Zak couldn't help but gaze around the city in amazement.

Buildings, much older than many of the surface world ruins, were stacked around at impressive heights. They all had become dark with algae and damp, some only just beginning to crumble at the edges. They varied from old yellow-gold to murky greens, grays, and blues. Some of the foundations actually dipped lower, their floors pooled with seawater. Coral gardens grew there, various Kumari tending them, much like humans with their front lawns or gardens. The houses not dipped enough to sustain these coral gardens actually had surface world grasses, nettles, and other such weedy plants. Zak actually saw a female Kumari carefully tending a patch of dandelions. He supposed only hardy plants could live in such a light-poor environment.

The streets began to change, broadening out, until the palace could be clearly seen. It rose regally – much like how the serpent of Kumari Kandem did when exiting the water – glowing in the dim lights of the water utopia. Many spires and battlements stood tall, all a deep golden-brown, like they were fondly overlooking the kingdom itself. To Zak it looked like a clash between the Taj Mahal and an old English Castle. He saw soldiers on the battlement chatting amicably and some playing a game involving a scallop shell and granite chips. Overall, the palace had a welcoming air.

But Zak and Fisk could both sense something under the surface, a rising tension that they couldn't quite place. Some glanced their way, a few with fear or relief. Even a small portion had anger in their eyes when they saw Zak, but that anger was probably because he was Kur. Not every fishperson was willing to trust him. But even so, the other looks told him that trouble was brewing – that it had been for awhile.

It looked like their vacation had been cancelled.

* * *

 

The palace doors opened slowly, two strong Kumaris each pushing a door in the opposite direction of the other. Palace officials bowed respectfully, and Zak gave them awkward smiles. He didn't really care for the formalities – or the attention – but he knew it was the Kumari way. He had experienced many cultures that acted similarly. He sped up to stay with his parents and Ulraj, trying not to fidget nervously.

As they walked down a particularly ornate hall, a voice hailed, "Your highness!"

The Saturdays were greeted with the advisor (who had hurried ahead to the palace). The older Kumari was now wearing an outfit a little more voluminous than before. When he caught up with Ulraj, he whispered fervently in his ear.

Zak (and Fisk, he suspected) caught the end of Ulraj's sentence. "…After the celebration. No need to cause further worry." The older Kumari nodded, but then caught sight of the Saturdays. He smiled broadly, eyes twinkling, and heartily shook hands with each one. His grin never left as he spoke.

"It is an absolute  _pleasure_  to meet you all! I apologize that we didn't get to proper introductions earlier. I am his Highness' personal advisor, Koothra. I do hope that you will enjoy your stay here!"

Ulraj coughed at the last bit. Once he had gained everyone's attention, he clasped his hands purposefully, stating, "Shall we continue on? Everyone is surely waiting by now, and the chefs have been preparing all morning."

"Of course, Ulraj," Drew responded flawlessly, and swept past him, ignoring his mutterings of, ' _Impudent human – it is your highness to_ you _'_.

After everyone had passed the king and his advisor – following Drew's lead – Zak glanced back to see the former fishperson give the latter one a pointed look. The Saturday boy hurried after his family, wondering what it meant.

But he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know the answer.

* * *

 

To say the dining halls of the palace were  _lavish_  would have been the understatement of the century. Zak went through many words (he had an extensive vocabulary, thanks to his parents excellent home-taught education) like  _ravishing, glorious, splendid,_ and even  _beautiful_ , but could find no proper English word to describe the scene before his eyes. No word in  _any_  language he knew, for that matter. And he knew three besides English.

Rather than donning Zak's stupefied look, Ulraj merely smiled, glad to see everything in order.

Small torches blazed, causing flecks of agate, mica, quartz, and other such lustrous sediments of stone to twinkle lazily where they were embedded in the sandstone-and-cement walls. Various carvings adorned said walls and furniture, overlaid with gold and silver leaf-foil, casting a warm glow all around the large chamber. But the focal point of the welcome air was the table.

Carved from various woods, it was a curious patchwork of dark and light. If one looked closely, they would note it was actually a few large tables connected. If they looked under the table(s), they would note metal latchings. Zak (who had been to quite a few different lands in his young life) could name some of the woods, and wondered how the Kumari obtained such diverse wood, and in such a large amount. He supposed fallen trees into the ocean, but he still couldn't comprehend how it was in such good condition.

Place mats, a deep velvety red, were set before each seat, accompanied by dishware of an older design, and silverware that appeared to be made from obsidian, rather than silver. All in all, it was a strangely bazaar set up, but equally as grand. It seemed to fit the Kumaris, travelling the world's path in the ocean and visiting many strange places. It showed that they were a Kingdom, not as a place, but as a people.

They moved among the other guests – people of the palace and common citizens alike – trying to get to their seats. As they walked through, Zak tried to avoid their gazes. Most were wide and curious, a few even welcoming. But it was the ones that were directed right at him that bothered Zak. Openly hostile, angry, even some glinting with the beginnings of hatred for  _him_  – because of what he was, because he was Kur. The Kumaris hadn't been told about Zak 'losing his powers'. The only fishperson who knew was Ulraj (and Koothra, he suspected). Even if they had known, those select few wouldn't have changed their opinion then, nor would they now. He shuddered briefly, then hurried to keep up with the others.

As they finally reached their seats – Ulraj's at the head of the long, long table, with Zak on his left (the most respected side in Kumari Kandem) next to Fisk, and then his parents next to them – he signaled the attendant. A little pulley, hung from the tall roof, was pulled by the attendant, ringing little bells threaded throughout the room. Everyone hastily got seated. Nodding once in satisfaction, Ulraj stood and spoke in a clear, authorative voice.

"Esteemed people of Kumari Kandem, thank you all for attending this celebratory meal in honor of returned friends. I know the last few months have been … difficult, to say the least, but I assure you that the situation will be handled. But enough of our troubles, Tonight, let us eat together. As friends, as family, and as one people. The people of Kumari Kandem!"

He dipped his head modestly as the room erupted in clapping and cheering. (Zak rolled his eyes, never having seen Ulraj be 'humble'. Nevertheless, he clapped. Ulraj  _had_  spoken well.) Zak turned to his brother and muttered out of the side of his mouth, "What was  _that_  all about?" The behemoth merely shrugged in response.

After the cheering had died away, Ulraj nodded to a Kumari Chef, and announced before he sat down, "Let us thank the wonderful Chefs for providing this feast!"

Another round of applause rang out as chefs wheeled out trollies with large, lidded platters. After setting a platter down (which they could only lift because of their Kumari strength), they whisked the lid off to reveal mounds of delicious food. The scent of hot, salted meats and vegetables wafted round, causing Zak's mouth to water.

Ulraj elbowed him and said gleefully, "Dig in Friend!"

Zak – like majority of the feasters – served himself a bit of everything in reach. Seasalads of ocean vegetation in hues of green, blue, and yellow adorned plates of fish in various types. Baked, breaded, battered, and even raw  _sashimi_  festooned the table, their delicate flesh of pink, white, red, and other various types steaming and not were stroon around. Breads, made from dried ocean delicacies, stood at hand, begging to be added to the plate. Soups and stews of fish, shrimp, mussels, and other such like aquatic meats were eagerly ladled into empty bowls, rapidly becoming full. Some variations of cheese and butter silently waited for when they were needed.

Drinks, made from the fruits of the deep, stood cold and on tap near the back wall. Freshly made juice for the underage, sweet or tart and fizzing like pop, and ferments and brews for adults. No one would go thirsty that evening.

Ulraj eagerly watched Zak try a bite of some meat. The Kurling's eyes widened. " _Tiamatu!_  That is  _amazing_!" Ulraj laughed heartily at his friend's exclamation as Zak attacked his plate with renewed hunger.

To those unfamiliar with the Kumari cuisine (as the Saturdays are, at least to the feast extent) it tastes something like this: Salty, but not in an overpowering way, and with savory Ocean spices that taste vaguely like those found on the surface. The fish – especially the  _sashimi_  – is fresh, and usually are types found further in the depths. Their meals are savory and hearty, but some are lighter. Overall, a satisfactory meal.

So the feast took place late into the night, all attendants laughing and joking merrily. All their troubles were forgotten for the moment.

* * *

 

It was well past 'the hour'; the city lights dimmed further, and many guests already having taken their leave. The Saturdays were sharing stories of their recent adventures with Ulraj, who, with all formalities forgotten, asked questions eagerly and laughed at the most humorous bits.

"So, these 'chupacabras' didn't feast upon your blood when night descended?" The fishprince's eyes gleamed with curiosity.

Zak had to hold back laughter. "No! The Brethren aren't  _vampires_  Ulraj!"

Ulraj tipped his head to one side, perplexed. "But my surface world books describe a 'Vampire' as a creature who feeds on blood."

The black-and-white haired boy gave a smug smile. "Well, maybe you need to  _improve_  on your surface world knowledge a bit."

Instead of the usual arrogant and boastful reply about  _just how much_  he knew about the surface world, and he didn't need to  _know_  anymore, since he knew  _everything_  (at least that's about seventy-five percent of what Zak interprets his confidence as), he merely said, "Perhaps." It sounded oddly subdued, especially coming from Ulraj.

Before Zak could ask any further, Koothra materialized from the gloom and whispered urgently, "Sire, you must come quickly. One of the men from Khuu's group has returned."

Prince Ulraj bolted upright, intent on following Koothra immediately, but he paused when the Saturdays started spouting questions.

"Something wrong Buddy?" Zak with a furrowed brow, and his brother Fiskerton tipping his head in question.

"Is there a problem, your Highness?" Doc this time.

"Anything we can help with?" This from Drew.

He looked at each of their faces in turn, unable to mask the panic etched onto his features. After just a moment's hesitation, he motioned for them to follow.

"No time to explain at the moment, but please, come quickly. I am afraid that this is quite urgent."

Following Koothra swiftly, they made their way down long palace halls, turning at certain intervals. As they rushed (Zak feeling disoriented and wondering how the hell Ulraj knew where to go), the fishprince directed a question towards Koothra.

"You said only one of Khuu's group. Are the others being treated in the infirmary, or …?"

Koothra refused to look at his king as he answered, "Only one returned … your highness."

They were silent the rest of the way.

When they entered the throne room, the figure of a young fishperson – mid-twenties, Zak assumed – barely stood, trembling violently. Water dripped off him to a large puddle on the floor. He looked absolutely terrified. Upon reaching the scout, Ulraj's hand shot to his neck where he gripped his amulet, muttering something in a garbled language. A curse, or a prayer, or … ? Zak shook his head slightly, banishing the thoughts so he could pay attention to the exchange.

"Y-your-yu-your High-ighness, I Hur-ried as-s fa-fast as I c-could. Kh-…Khuu and th-the others ar-are, they're, I mean ta-to say…"

He broke off, convulsing uncontrollably, eyes glazed in terror that seemed to be so unspeakable he whimpered in fright.

Ulraj quickly snapped to a guard, "Go get him some water! And fetch a towel, hurry!"

The undersea ruler dropped down to the horror-stricken Kumari and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He spoke kindly, with such genuine concern that Zak had never heard before. "It's okay now; I've sent someone for a refreshment and a towel. Can you please remind me of your name?"

"M-maloe, S-sire."  _Mall-oh._

Ulraj nodded gently, "A very fine name; that of the bright trench. Now, I would like you to try and calm down for a bit. Good, good. Now, when you feel better, I would like you to relate what happened – as clearly and precisely as you can. Can you do that for me, Maloe?"

Maloe was still hyperventilating, but after a moment, he nodded in response. It wasn't until after the towel and water had been brought for him did Maloe calm down enough to speak properly. He pulled the towel tightly around his shoulders like a blanket. Taking a deep breath he spoke, his voice hushed, even though it echoed through the throne room.

"Khuu led us, North and down, just where we thought it was hiding. It kept getting murkier – like the bed was getting constantly disturbed – until the coral and kelp blended with the sand on the floor. Everything around us was in darkness, shapes hard to distinguish, moving like that thick black  _tar_  the surface worlders sometimes spill, though without shine. Khuu said to look for a cave; he thought it might be hiding there. We swam for another quarter hour, when Khuu and the others – Hoorber and Pohles (( _Hore-burr; Polis_ )), I think those were their names – stopped suddenly. I was the rearguard, but when they stopped I went up to Khuu to ask what had happened. I saw their faces. Just as others who had been caught before; eyes glazed, faces emotionless! I shook them, but none would respond! Then I saw the cave Khuu had been looking for. A shape moved. Then it came out; bigger than the Longtusks! Then I swam; swift like a coward! Faster than the elite winner this past year! I apologize your highness, I never looked back!" At this point he broke down sobbing, full of shame and sorrow.

Ulraj patted his back. "You did well. It is better that one lived than none. Without your survival, how would we have learned what happened? Now, please, go to the infirmary to be treated."

Maloe nodded once respectively, then left with the guard's help.

Before his parents could utter a word, Zak turned to his friend and spoke. He'd been impressed with how Ulraj had handled the situation, and knew that he must be feeling terrible, but he had to know what was going on. He had to help his friend. "Dude, care to explain?"  _Nice tact, Zak._ His mother muttered something in irritance.

The young ruler put his webbed hands together, trying vainly to hold onto his dignified visage. After a moment, he gave a troubled sigh, then launched into an explanation, not at all prompted by Komodo's hiss.

"For the last four or so months, there have been … incidents. Groups of my people, journeying into the ocean as usual, would turn up with some missing. Those who disappeared were of any age, gender, and stature; so we don't think these factors affected the disappearance. There was only one pattern that emerged; only three would go missing, every time."

Drew intervened, "So what did you do?"

The littlest bit of annoyance sparked in Ulraj's eyes, but he continued. "Of course I forbade anyone from leaving the city for the time being, unless part of a scouting mission, which this was the first. Naturally, some still went. After about 30 had been lost, then they stopped. I hadn't even planned to have scouting missions. Khuu – a chief guard – begged me to let him lead a team to kill the beast. I eventually relented. Now, only one has returned, and valiant Khuu is dead!" He had to stop a moment to calm down before continuing. "That's why I'm glad you came, Saturdays."

Doc quickly picked up what the fishprince meant. "You believe a cryptid killed them?"

Ulraj nodded. "Yes, and based on what little information I've gathered from various survivors, I have an Idea of what it is."

"What?" "Whar?" Zak and Fisk said simultaneously.

He looked to the floor as he spoke. "There are two different legends that you surface world people have. The singer of death and the pretty murderer of sailors. This creature is both a Siren  _and_  mermaid." A hush fell over the room. It was soon broken by Koothra. "Will you please help us Saturdays?"

The family of five exchanged glances. Doc seemed thoughtful; Komodo and Fisk were supportive of Zak; and Zak had a determined look that said he'd help his friend no matter what. Drew nodded once, settling. She turned to Ulraj and Koothra, who were desperately awaiting their answer.

"Okay, where do we start?"

* * *

 

It lurked in the dark, waiting. Always waiting. It had seen the strange craft, orange and bright. It had seen the Kumari, swimming in fear and anticipation. The strange creatures enter into the city. Too bright, too bright. It would wait. Then it would sing.

It hoped the new creatures would make a good meal.


	2. Lull part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zka and t were some typos I had. Oh boy.
> 
> This. . .is a long chapter. There's a good handful like this.
> 
> Keep in mind that info/length wise each arc is supposed to be like an episode, hence the shortness.

_Lull Part 2_

_(Some indiscernible point over the Ocean)_

Her jetpack roared in her ears as she flew, high above the white-flecked waves, her target nowhere to be seen.

It wasn't that the blimp was gone; oh, no. Rather, it was the sub that had been dropped, veering at an angle, that she had lost sight of. And it infuriated her to no end.

That rich snob wouldn't be happy about this, and no intel meant no pay.

She went a little lower, still leaving a good stretch between the hovering human and savage sea. Suddenly a large, dark shape began to break through the waves. It grew exponentially. She pulled up a little higher, confident she was safe.

The large sea-cryptid ( _obviously_ ), something prehistoric with remnants of a whale, leapt clear of the heaving sea, jaws gaping wide.

"Ha!" She laughed. Then realized her mistake as it was still hurtling upwards, too fast to avoid.

" _Son of a - !_ " dark mandibles snapped shut around her, then the creature plopped back into the ocean.

The mass of water became ( _relatively_ ) calm, wind-tossed waves once again.

* * *

 

The Saturdays - Zak, Drew, and Doc - were suited up and ready for descent.

They were back in the Depression/Compression chamber(s) that they had entered through previously, patiently waiting for Ulraj. The young king had insisted on bringing company. He was to bring another Kumari in addition to Maloe, who (although not sufficiently recovered) had insisted that it was his duty. For Khuu. After a stiff Kumari salute, he had to choke back sobs. No one - especially not Ulraj - could tell him to stay.

They had no qualms about Fiskerton and Komodo, though. And the two had (almost) no complaints.

So they were waiting for the Kumari(s) to be properly prepared, so that they could go fight a ravenous she-creature of great power that they had almost no protection against. Oh, and Zak couldn't bring the claw.

They were all officially insane.

But Zak knew that they had to do this.

"We need something to block her song," he muttered to himself. Ignoring his mother's distracted inquiry of, 'What was that, sweetie?' he thought a little deeper on the matter.

Without the claw, he wouldn't be able to use his powers well. He really shouldn't consider using them at all; too chaotic. ( _Darn volatile side-affects_ , Zak thought). Perhaps if they could disrupt the signal somehow? Her call  _was_  similar to a signal after all. But how… ?

His eyes widened, full of excited fire, and he gave a wild grin. He practically hopped over to his mother, whooping, "Mom! I just had a  _great_  idea!"

Doc looked surfaceward in exasperation, obviously fearing whatever scheme his son had developed  _this_  time, while Drew gave him a disapproving glare. She turned to Zak, deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt. Besides, he was her son, and  _not_  an idiot, no matter _how_  immaturely he behaves.

"The helmets!" he exclaimed, tapping the face portion of his wetsuit. He grinned like he had discovered all the secrets of Stonehenge.

"Helmets?" Doc echoed.

"Yes,  _the helmets_! They have microphones and speakers, right? Can't we change the frequency somehow, so that it produces a  _different_  frequency? Maybe one that interferes with the Siren's powers?"

Doc gave his son a long look, then smiled proudly. "It could work. I just don't know if we'll be able to communicate with one another."

"But it  _will_  help us against the Siren; Good thinking, Zak," Drew praised, patting his helmet since she couldn't ruffle his hair.

By the time Ulraj returned, Doc was still tinkering with the helmets' sound system. The fish Prince strode up, Maloe and a strong female Kumari with him. They were dressed in their normal attire, but looked far more menacing: Expressions grim with a vengeful fire in their eyes, each one - young Ulraj included - carrying a lethal shell-spear. Doc finished up as Ulraj introduced the other Kumari.

"This is Neame, one of my most sensible warriors." When he said her name, it sounded like  _Nee-uh-mee_. She bowed, and Zak saw her head fin ( _scale-hair?_ ) tipped a red-pink color; similar looking to when a human dyed the tips of their hair. She certainly reminded Zak of a sea anemone.

"It is good to finally meet you, Kur," the name startled Zak slightly. "King Ulraj speaks well of you and your family." When she came up from the bow, Zak was relieved to see genuine interest in her eyes. She was one of those who knew what he was, but didn't hate him for it.

"You can call me Zak," he said, returning the polite Kumari gesture flawlessly. He saw a small smile creep through her practiced stoicism. Ulraj seemed both satisfied and happy with bringing her, and Maloe relaxed considerably. He also kept sneaking (what was noticeable to the two younger boys) admiring glances at Neame.

Doc soon finished, with an almost smug, " _There!_ "

The Saturdays checked with their helmets, and sure enough, they couldn't communicate with them. They produced a dull, single-tone ringing that bothered Zak, though he didn't complain since his parents didn't seem affected. The Kumari(s) did, though.

"Infernal racket!" Ulraj spat, clamping his webbed hands over his 'ears'. His spear clattered to the ground. Maloe and Neame merely scrunched uncomfortably, heads nestled between their shoulders as best as they could. Zak tried not to laugh; he'd forgotten that almost all sea life - Kumari included - used some form of sonic.

"Sorry, your highness. It was the best defence we could come up with against the Siren," Doc apologized, voice muffled by the helmet.

After a few moments of getting used to the droning tone (which Zak appreciated silently), the young king reclaimed his fallen spear and stood up straight. His face was still scrunched uncomfortably.

"It's okay, Mister Saturday; it is quite ingenious. Now, shall we proceed?"

As they left , swimming through the dark waters out into the wide ocean, Zak asked Ulraj through the helmet loudly, "So it was 'ingenious', huh?" The Kumari were staying with the slower-swimming Saturdays for the time being.

Ulraj gave him a look, then sighed. They were nowhere near the creature yet, so conversation was acceptable. For now.

"Yes, your father is quite intelligent. Hopefully this will work, for if my Kumari warriors and I are deceived, then you can save us."

"Ah," Zak said. Then after a moment of silence, stated nonchalantly, "It was my idea, by the way." He quickly sped away to catch up to his parents.

"Wha… What? I gave Zak Saturday… a  _compliment?!_  " Ulraj practically screeched, shock evident on his scaley face.

"Sire, we are considerably closer to the creature. Silence would be of the essence, no?" Neame asked as she passed him by. Then, smirking somewhat at her king's display, went up to the Saturday's to tell them likewise.

Ulraj snapped his mouth shut and resumed to take the lead. He almost wished the Siren would come and eat him now. Almost.

* * *

 

There was something eerie about traversing through the ocean's depths, the swirling water felt but not heard as it rushed around you. Dark shapes loomed and waned, no sound nor sight with comfort about it except for yourself and those around you. Even the dull ringing brought some comfort after a time.

At one point, Maloe motioned frantically for them to stop. The message was clear: they were near the Siren's home. Doc made some motions, and Maloe nodded after a glance at Ulraj; Although older and more experienced, the Kumari gave respect to his King. A few more gestures betwixt them, and they decided to split up: Zak, Ulraj, and Maloe one group, with Doc, Drew, and Neame in another. Doc's group were going to try and confront it, and Maloe's would be close by as back up.

Drew didn't like splitting up, especially with Zak in another group, but she saw the wisdom in it. If their group could herd away the Siren and make it clear it was unwelcome there (they grudgingly agreed not to kill it unless deemed necessary), then Zak wouldn't be involved at all. Nor Ulraj, and Maloe honestly wasn't ready to confront the thing again anyway.

They split up, and the younger group kept near the sandy floor and dull kelps. Muted teals and ceruleans filled Zak's vision as her tried to keep watch, moving strangely in his peripheral. He was worried. Something about this felt… off. Like, it knew they were there, aware of their presence if not their plans. His eyes widened as he realized something, and giving a cry of alarm, speed off with two startled Kumari trailing behind him.

Although it was hard to hear (especially with the helmet ringing), the dull thuds of combat sounded up ahead. Arriving at the break of the silence, they saw that Zak's parents were dodging swipes and darts from a shadowed creature; Neame was still, here expression drifting between panicked confusion and Stoic indifference every few moments.

Filled with panic himself, Zak couldn't help shouting out, "Mom! Dad!" The creature stopped jarringly and turned towards him.

It was a nightmare.

Gaping thorn teeth could be seen from it's mouth; a maw where there was no flesh up to exposed gums, like it had been shorn away. He glimpsed its hands, which were webbed like the Kumari but with disfigured fingers that ended sharply, the bone pointing out rather than claws. It had a seal-like tail to propel it.

The rest was shockingly human-like.

The face, thin and feminine, the nose almost gone and eyes a horrifying, liquid black. Strands of dead-brown 'hair' streamed and billowed out, like the petals on some grotesque flower that none would pick. Its body a sickly white, covered in almost blue-white scales (though it almost looked like skin from the distance he was at) from head to tail. It was probably seven feet long, and almost seemed as thin as starvation, despite having feasted on the Kumari for so long.

It gave a ( _Delighted?_ ) screech upon seeing them, darting forward out of the Saturday's reach. Stopping in front of Zak and company, it cocked its head like a curious oriole. It directed its gaze right at Zak, then opened its mouth.

The sound waves from the helmet omitted its song, but the Kurling saw Ulraj fall under its spell. Doc's group was swimming towards them, Neame in the lead, but she succumbed to it too once in range. Maloe merely stayed in frozen terror, strangely enough. It was hard to tell if he was too afraid, rather than fallen before the song.

Zak swam backwards as the Siren came forward, and he saw the dumb confusion in its eyes. It didn't understand that the helmet was blocking her song. When she saw his parents dive in to attack, she swatted them a good distance away and momentarily broke her song to screech angrily at them. Ulraj and Neame were roughly grabbed by Maloe, blinking in confusion as he pulled them out of range. The Siren ignored them.

She darted towards Zak, and in his panic, he tapped into his powers.

It all went to hell from there.

The moment he connected, he felt as though his head was being sliced through with thin glass; the worst screeches and wails vibrating in his ears, like discordant violins or metal nails on a chalk board, static screens neverendingly growing in volume. But much, much worse on account of the ringing in his helmet being sent through the connection and amplified back, surging through his being. Zak clutched his head without thought as the pain gripped tighter and tighter, all his senses gone except for the pain. If the flute of Gilgamesh ripped through his soul, then this unnatural sound shredded through his sanity.

He didn't hear himself scream nor taste the blood.

The Siren was similarly affected, clawing at her head and screeching fouly as her song was echoed back with the wrongness infused with it. The water around it began to cloud with its own blood as it thrashed wildly. Eventually, a final wail escaping its vile mouth, it sped away, the orange glow fading from its eyes.

Zak had stopped moving, beginning to drift to the dredged floor. The last thing he saw through the blood on his helmet-visor was the hands of his parents and the Kumari reaching out to him; crying his name until it became muffled noise. Unconsciousness claimed him.

* * *

 

His ears were filled with a static sound. That was his first sign of waking. Then, voices began to filter through, and he became aware of the rise and fall of his own chest. Tentatively, he opened his eyes, letting light filter through and soft shapes too blurry to distinguish appeared. It hurt. He tried to open his eyes more, the figures sharpening. Thirsty, he licked his lips, tasting blood. Panic shot through him and he tried to sit up fast, only to flop back with a groan.

"Zak?" The inquiry was his mother's, he knew, but it wasn't the face he saw when he opened his eyes. The worried face of Ulraj looked down at him. "Friend Zak?" the fish king questioned. He heard Fiskerton grumble in the background.

He closed his eyes again, taking a deep breath, then opened them again. He didn't feel too well, and he couldn't figure out why. What had happened again?

He hadn't realised that he'd asked the question aloud until Ulraj answered, "We're… not completely sure. What do you remember Zak?"

Zak shook his head slightly, then grimaced; a migraine had begun to form, though he only just noticed it. Instead, he answered. "N-nothing. My head's killing me though; what happened with the… what happened with the Siren?"

His mother moved into his line of vision, eyes red and obviously scared. She must have been crying. Suddenly, he was glad he couldn't see his father; it must have been bad, and he didn't want to know how badly it had upset him.

"We were… then you…" Drew took a shuddering breath. Being frantic wasn't going to help; Zak was going to be okay, and there was no need to worry further.

"We went to find the Siren, but it found us first," she began again, more calmly. "We were ambushed, then your group came. You must have connected with it somehow, but something went wrong." She stopped again suddenly, and hugged Zak, obviously trying to keep it together. Zak hugged her back, albeit a little bit looser, and shot Ulraj a quizzical look. "It's okay mom - I'm  _fine_. See?"

Ulraj directed his gaze to the floor, away from Zak's demanding gaze. "Yes, you are fine. Now. But before it was pretty bad; Your visor was covered with blood,  _you_  were covered in blood. The Siren seemed to be just as bad, if not worse, off. I wouldn't be surprised if the abysmal sharks go after her, though I am sure she can fight them off." Zak was still confused, and a little shocked. Drew stood up, Doc at her side. He looked more relieved that Zak was fine rather than shocked at the events. Seeing them together, Ulraj decided to clarify for the Saturday boy.

"We think the Siren may have already had something wrong with it, not to mention whatever was done with the helmet's sound equipment. That, plus your powers being …  _improperly_  channeled, let's say, affected both of you badly. From what we can tell with the medical equipment," he motioned a webbed hand to the beeping machines; gifts from the humans to the Kumari. "You had an episode that was somewhat similar to a seizure."

It was silent while they waited for Zak's reaction. He didn't look good: His skin paler than normal (not too much; more shock-induced than blood-loss related) and he was obviously fatigued. But his eyes shone and his voice was determined as he asked, "And what of the Siren. What're we gonna do about her?"

Ulraj was taken aback; here Zak was, barely recovering from a bad attack on his BRAIN for the Abyss' sake, and he was ready to taker 'her' on again? The Saturday boy never ceased to surprise him.

He answered a little hesitantly, looking away briefly. "W-we were going to leave the matter be. Too many have died, or almost died. I don't think another attempt would be wise, nor do I wish to risk any more people. Or friends." Then, standing a little taller, like the echo of some great king, he announced, "We shall move Kumari Kandam at once."

Doc and Drew appeared surprised, but before they could voice disagreement, Zak argued, "You can't! You  _just_  found a place to settle your city! We said we'd help you with this - and we  _still will_!" He sat up, swinging his legs over the bed with the intention to stand. Exhaustion, though, trickled through him, so he stayed sitting. And then, as he sat there in the following silence, breathing heavily, a memory filtered through. Residue from the earlier connection.

He looked at Ulraj, orange-brown eyes haggard looking. "Besides," he breathed heavily. "She'll follow you anyways."

"What do you mean?"

He shook his head softly. "It was all throughout her; like she was built from it. The Siren is a predator with a one-track,  _really_  messed up mind, She thinks of the Kumari as the only source of food; that without them she'll starve. She hunts the Kumari since it's all she " _can_ " hunt - and anything remotely like the Kumari."

"Humans?" Doc asked.

Zak nodded affirmatively. "That's why we have to stop her. I-I don't like the idea of killing a cryptid, but… she'll just keep killing the Kumari until none are left. Then go after the humans." He inhaled raggedly. "She's like a … rabid animal; I don't know if  _all_  Sirens are like this, but I know something is wrong with her. Whatever's damaged in her can't be fixed."

Doc decided to cut in before Ulraj could. "He's right, your highness. We weren't gonna call off the mission anyhow. But Zak," he turned to his son. "You're not coming with us."

"But - !"

"No buts," Doc said, voice firm as steel and eyes even steelier. "You're in no condition to swim through ocean currents, much less fight. I don't want you to get worse." He gave a nod to Ulraj. "We'll be ready in the morning."

With that, Drew kissed Zak on the forehead, murmuring, "Sorry sweetie," and they all left the room, Ulraj casting Zak one last apologetic glance. Then they were gone.

The lights clicked out, Zak lying in the silence and dark, thinking. Zak Saturday was reckless, if anything. He had a few hours before they left, so that meant a few hours left to rest. Then he'd have to act.

Because what he hadn't told them was that the Siren was fixated on  _him_  now.

* * *

 

Thrashing, with sonic screeches echoing into the nothingness. She had found a relatively sheltered area, sandwiched between rocky plants and open sea.

The blood had stopped flowing, but not the pounding in her skull. It was like claws gripping tighter and  _tighter_ , until they couldn't sink any further and the process had to be repeated. It was what one would describe as 'hell'.

Not that she had a concept of the word, nor ability to express it. She could only screech wordlessly, a tone of  _pain!_  that would drive many insane.

An image flashed in her mind. Then another. Two that were different but the same; one seen and one  _'seen'_. An orange suit with a contrasting darker face, an endless tone shrouding it like light around an angler. Then a boy, with fierce orange-tinted eyes of earth, an image that had appeared in her mind just before the  _pain_.

She gnashed her needle teeth. A growing raptoral screech sounded. She would kill the  _thing_  that was among the swimmers. She would destroy the source of this  _pain_.

Then she would hunt again.

* * *

 

Ulraj silently glided through the halls of the palace, guilt and exhaustion weighing him down. He didn't want anything to befall the Saturdays, and not just because of the request nestled in his mind.

After the abrupt death of his father, he was drowning in desperation and loneliness. His mother had perished when he was too young to young to remember her, and he also therefore had no siblings. And, with being a prince, he was scant in friends; he only had acquaintances in the palace guards, and kindly Koothra. That day he had run into Zak, striking up a deal to save everything, and had one of the most important things happen in his life. He made his first friend.

And after his (very) few adventures with the Saturdays, he found something he thought he'd lost forever: family. So of course he didn't want any of the Saturdays to get hurt, or worse, be killed.

Ulraj was startled out of his thoughts when he felt a presence slip through the opening at the end of the hall. When he turned to look, all was still, but he knew his sixth "shark" sense had picked up something. He crept down to the end of the hall, careful not to brush against the wall hanging as he hid in the narrow space. Peeking around the wall into a perpendicular hall, he saw a dark figure turn another corner. Ulraj pursued it silently.

 _Left, right, straight, another right, another, then backtrack and left…_ the fishprince followed, surprised when the figure managed to sneak past the guards and exit the palace. Ulraj gave them a soft greeting, claiming he was going on a nightly walk, and stepped out onto the dim lit street. It was devoid of life, except for himself and the dark figure. Ulraj ran at it, heedless of noise, and proceeded to tackle it with a great  _Oomf!_

"Get off of me -  _geez_ ; you weigh  _a lot!_ "

"Friend Zak?!"

It was indeed Zak, eyes shadowed from from stress and too little sleep, but bright with determination. His black and white hair was messily ruffled, and his face betrayed annoyance. He obviously was upset at being caught. Ulraj noted the duffle bag slung over his shoulder (which was probably uncomfortable to land on, the fishprince thought with a twinge of guilt). Putting the pieces together in rapid succession, Ulraj exclaimed, "You're going after her yourself!"

Zak rolled his eyes. "Well,  _yeah_ ," he scoffed.

Ulraj's red eyes widened. "B-but you almost died last time! Your parents and I are going to take care of that monster in the morning!"

A pained look flashed across Zak's face, and Ulraj remembered how his friend hated  _that_  word. He felt bad, but then Zak shook his head stubbornly. "If I almost  _'died'_ , I wouldn't be walking. Plus…" He sighed, shoulders slumped wearily. He didn't want any of them to know; he had planned to do this alone and be done. No one else risked. But maybe, just maybe, he could use Ulraj's help.

"The Siren's fixated on me now. I  _felt_  it. The only reason there was an 'issue' was because I was unprepared. I  _panicked_. And the helmets sure didn't help. But this time, I th- _know_  I can handle it. I don't want anyone else to get hurt." He looked up at Ulraj pleadingly.

Ulraj sympathized with Zak as the kurling echoed his previous concerns. But he wasn't about to let Zak do this. Not alone. He squared his shoulders. "I'm coming with you then. It is my responsibility as king of Kumari Kandam. Besides; I doubt  _you_  can kill her," he warned.

Zak nodded reluctantly. He would have a hard time, more emotionally than physically, and even then there was no guarantee he could bring himself to do it. Ulraj, though, had a personal hatred against her. And he was also a trained warrior.

Seeing that Zak wasn't going to object, he sighed wearily. "Let me go get my spear."

* * *

 

She skittered along the ocean floor. She knew they'd be back; the  _pain-_ bringer was a predator, like her. They would fight, whether for prey, land, dominance of species - it didn't matter. That was the way. But she would find him first, then tear him apart, no use for a meal. Somehow, she would destroy  _pain_.

Eventually, after settling down to wait, the electric currents of a larger living thing passed by. Not a shark nor a fish. It felt like …  _strange things_.

It was them.

The  _pain_ -bringer, blazing bright in his natural song, stilled a moment. Suspended next to him was the  _thing_ ; smelling of richer blood than his kin. It brought a pang of happiness through the sharp slicing in her head. An end to  _pain_  and a meal, she thought delightedly.

Instinctively, she knew not to use her song. She wouldn't be able to hold it while fighting, and it had adverse affects when she tried to use it at the same time as when the glow-singing started. She would have to be quick to get them both. Brain addled and fogged from the earlier damage, she attacked without another thought.

With a fearsome screech, the Siren grasped claws for the  _pain_ -bringer's not-skin, trying to tear through fake flesh. She was incomprehensive when nothing was gloriously torn, no blood spilled. Something sharp slashed across her thin shoulders, and she whipped around to see the  _thing_  baring his own teeth angrily. It took another swing at her, which she dodged. She was ready to lunge for his throat when it started.

The glow-singing.

_Pain!_

A harsh cry tore from both of them as their eyes were taken ahold by the glowing, orange essence. They both were pushing through it this time around, Zak shouting at her through the connection, and the Siren trying to get at him with erratic movements. She screeched with frightening sounds, and he growled out something in Sumerian. He couldn't keep moving fast enough, though, and she finally grabbed him, pinning his arms to his sides. She didn't pierce him through the suit though; rather, she pulled him close, face-to-face.

Pale narrow face, her sharp teeth revealed as she screeched furiously in anger and triumph. Her black eyes burned, not just because of the glow. He had a similar expression, baring his teeth animalistically and growling, the fire-energy trailing from his eyes. Two predators facing off. He struggled ferociously in her grip.

But she merely squeezed tighter, and gave a menacing scream. An image flashed through his mind: The Siren shredding through the suit, then  _him_ , and further things more terrible that left his mind filled with watery red. She grinned, a screeching cackle bubbling forth. She was mocking him, showing him just what she planned to do. He felt her hatred; her knowledge that he can't escape her grip, that Ulraj wouldn't be able to save him from her vice-like grip undamaged. He was doomed.

He shouted at her through the connection, the venom in his voice causing her to loosen her grip, just slightly. It was words of power she didn't understand. Confusion clouded her face, not understanding what he meant.

Suddenly, something darted through her peripheral vision, and the Siren threw back her head, yowling in pain. Zak was wrenched from her grip, arms bruised as she tried to keep her grip on him, and a figure pulled back his arm, running a spear through the creature's heart so hard that it exited out its back. Blood clouded the water a murky red as it died, Zak's words ringing in its head.

_I am Kur!_

Then, aloud:

" _For Khuu!_ "

Those were the last words it heard as it died, body drifting to the ocean floor; where, in time, the little fish would pick its carcass clean.

Zak - after hastily checking his suit and finding no extensive damage - turned to the Kumari who had saved him. It was Maloe.

"Thanks," Zak panted, full of adrenalin yet exhausted. Maloe looked at him, and nodded once, noting the haunted look that filled his eyes. He didn't know it, but Zak had still been connected to the cryptid as it died. The kurling never wanted to experience something like that again.

"Your mother is very worried," Maloe stated. "And you," he looked pointedly at Ulraj, older than when Khuu had died. "Your people - at least those aware - we spread out searching for you. Thank the abyss I got to you two in time."

Promptly, they left. Maloe left his spear behind, not wanting to be near  _it_  again. Eventually, Neame caught up to them, then Doc and Drew. His mother had gone to check on him, only to find him gone. After getting Koothra and discovering Ulraj was gone as well, they realised where they'd gone off to. ( _"I wasn't even-" "He wasn't-" "_ _ **-part of the original plan. "**_ ).

He got a stern telling-to on the way back (and hugs, made awkward by the bulky wetsuits, and softer than usual due to his bruised arms). After further debatable explanations by Zak and Ulraj, they softened a little. They were still lectured not to do something like that again; but overall, his parents were happy to see him safe.

Sentiments were the same all around.

* * *

 

After the whole fiasco, they rested for a few days.

Zak, after much hounding from Fisk, told the details to  _both_  stories. Fisk clapped and Komodo hissed appropriately during the telling of the attacks, Ulraj helping with his 'superior' talking skills ( _"They asked_ _ **me**_ _, Ulraj." "But I am much more eloquent."_ )

The Kumari(s), overjoyed at their king's triumph (he was quick to point out Maloe's victory and the others' aid), demanded another feast, where even Komodo was full. They ended up staying in Kumari Kandam for a grand total of eight days.

In a strange way, they got their vacation after all.

They were back in the de/compression chambers, where the Saturdays were preparing to leave and the four Kumari were seeing them off: Koothra, Ulraj, Maloe, and Neame. Zak and Ulraj shared a firm handshake. The Saturday boy was sad to be leaving his friend. He didn't show it, of course, but he would miss him all the same.

But before they could even don their wetsuits to return to the sub, Ulraj cried out, "Wait!"

Doc raised an eyebrow. "Something the matter, your highness?"

Ulraj gave Koothra a frantic look, and his advisor nodded encouragingly. Taking a deep breath, Ulraj asked something unexpected.

"Let me come with you."

In the confused silence that followed, Ulraj hastily explained.

"Although I am Kumari Kandam's rightful king, I am young. I haven't had much experience, and this most recent ordeal has shown me that. That I don't  _know_  enough. What happens when other troubles befall my people? Ones more grievous? I know they will happen. That is why I would like to travel with you for awhile. Learn from experiencing the world. You are both capable adults, Mister and Missus Saturday. I could learn from your wisdom," he admitted truthfully and without shame.

It was obvious, then, that Ulraj, though a kind-hearted thing, was still just a kid. It was hard for him to be so young, yet have to fill a role so old. Zak sympathized.

"What about your kingdon," Doc asked gently.

Ulraj inclined his scaly head towards his trusted advisor. "Koothra can care for them in my absence. And I am sure my two, new captains can aid him. Right Neame, Maloe?"

The two Kumari blinked in shock.

Doc gave a decisive nod. "I think it is an excellent idea, your highness."

Drew gave him a smile. "Well, if you really want to come … We never invite Zak's friends over often enough."

Zak narrowed his eyes and grinned competitively. "Think you can keep up with my family?" Fiskerton backed him up with a "Hrerr!" and Komodo hissed.

Ulraj gave a smile so wide, Zak was sure it broke some sort of kingly protocol.

"What do you think?"

_**\- Back on the Airship -** _

They were still suspended above the water, Drew and Doc double checking their location and re-adjusting it so that Kumari Kandam was properly marked. Zak and Fisk showed Ulraj his new room (which was down the same corridor as Zak's), the fishprince nervously glancing back to Komodo, who trailed behind him.

Doc and Drew were distracted when they saw the ocean begin to froth, then a giant sea-cryptid burst forth. They were befuddled as it made motions of choking, then coughed up something. A figure attached to a sputtering jetpack was spat out, skipping harshly on the ocean like some misshapened skipping-stone. The cryptid re-submerged.

By the time Zak and Ulraj made it to the medical ward (after receiving a call on the loudspeaker), his parents had the unconscious person in a bed, mostly treated.

" _Abbey -" "Grawerr?"_  Zak and Fisk said simultaneously.

"Uh- Who?" Ulraj asked. They ignored him.

"She's alive, but we have no idea why-" Doc was cut off as the alarm sounded, Drew giving him the OK to check it out. He took off for the control room, the boys right on his heels.

There were two emergency calls coming through. "What the hell?!" Zak shouted, made loud as the alarm cut off. His father sent him a disapproving glare, then opened up the first call.

"- !" The face of a familiar Secret Scientist filled the screen: Miranda Grey, Deadbolt faithfully by her side. Explosions sounded, and the screen became sketchy. "We need you help! There's a situation!"

"We'll get to your location as soon as we can; hold on!" The screen winked out as the new call was patched through. A renegade male with red hair.

"Doyle?!" Doc exclaimed.

He looked haggard and scruffy; not well. Relief flooded his face at the sight of them, which worried him - it must be  _really_  bad, if Doyle was glad to see  _him_.

"Doc! Miniman! We've got a huge problem - you need to get here  _A.S.A.P.!_  Oh man, I gotta go; they're gonna be here soon." He glanced over his shoulder fearfully, then turned back to the screen. "Okay, Listen:

That girl, Wadi? - she's in danger."

**To be continued: In** _**Ascent Parts 1-3** _ **…**


End file.
